


fourth of july

by professortennant



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fourth of July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: Sam tilts her face up, squinting against the sun, and traces Jack's face with the pad of her finger, rubbing in some sunscreen that he didn’t quite get upon first application.Her finger tips trace the bridge of his nose and over his brow bone and over his jaw and chin.“I think you got it all, Carter,” he says, lips twitching.It's the Fourth of July and the world is safe and she is in his arms.





	fourth of july

It is the Fourth of the July and the world is safe. 

Sam inhales the sharp summer air, breathes in heat and pollen and the smell of grass and sweat and sunscreen. She hears the laughter of her team–her family–as they splash around in the lake by their cabin, hears the water lapping against the dock. Daniel has Vala on his shoulders and Teal’C is studiously meditating while floating alongside the shore. Cassie is sunbathing and reading a book, occasionally looking up and smiling at her extended family’s antics.

Cam and Jack, each with a cold beer in in their hand, are bent low over the grill, poking at the charcoal and grumbling about ideal grilling temperatures and the merits of men, fire, and cooking meat. 

She feels a quick pang of loss–wishes Janet’s laughter was with the other’s and imagining her father and Selmak’s amused look as Vala and Daniel go splashing beneath the surface of the lake.

But today is not a day for sadness. It’s for celebration and Sam feels lucky to be here, two feet planted on Earth’s green grass. 

Across the way, Cam has abandoned the grill in favor of cannonballing into the lake, rousing Teal’c from his meditation. Sam heads for Jack and hides her smile at the look of displeasure on the Jaffa’s face. 

Jack’s back is to her and she takes a moment to admire his form: lean legs and broad shoulders, strong arms and a waist that she itches to wrap her arms around. She sidles up to him, slides her hand into the back pocket of his swim shorts, squeezing slightly. 

He grins down at her and draws her in closer, an arm hooking around her neck and pulling her into his hide. She tilts her face up, squinting against the sun, and traces his face with the pad of her finger, rubbing in some sunscreen that he didn’t quite get upon first application. 

Her finger tips trace the bridge of his nose and over his brow bone and over his jaw and chin. 

“I think you got it all, Carter,” he says, lips twitching. 

She sighs happily. He really is handsome and they’ve fought so hard to get  _here_  that she needs to stop every once in a while and make sure she has the shape of his face and the feel of his ass committed to memory. 

“Naw, I think I missed a bit,” she pushes herself up on her tiptoes and brushes her lips to his. The wide brim of his hat hides their kiss from the others as he tilts his head and deepens the kiss, drawing a groan and happy sound from the back of her throat. His tongue brushes the inside of her mouth, stroking the roof of her mouth and the soft, wet muscle of her tongue. He chases the taste of lemonade and sunshine and the tang of ketchup from her hot dog. 

The sound of the grill sizzling and hissing loudly breaks them apart and they laugh. The beer from his bottle had spilled out over the burgers and hot dogs as the kiss distracted him and the bottle titled from his hand. 

“You planned that,” she accused, amusement dancing in her eyes. “There  _are_  other ways to cook meat on a grill. You know that, right?”

He frowns at her and kisses her. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

She laughs and kisses him again–just because she can. They stand there in front of the hot grill, the even hotter rays of the sun beating down on them, wrapped in each other’s arms. Their skin is slick with sweat but they don’t step away, if anything Sam pushes closer, uncharacteristically needy; needing to be close to him, needing to feel the beat of his heart beneath his skin and inhale the smell of him, Jack and sweat and pines and sunscreen. 

“Hey, lovebirds!” 

Sam groans and looks over Jack’s shoulder at Cam who is waving them over into the lake. Vala is sitting on his shoulders and is flexing with mock seriousness. “We, the almighty Cameron Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran, challenge you to a chicken battle.” An easy grin spread across his face. “You in?”

Jack turned to Sam, eyebrow raised in question. They held a silent conversation for a moment:  _You think we can take them? Please. Okay, so, you in? Let’s do it._

Sam grinned back at her friends, squeezing Jack’s buttocks, the thought of a competition making her a little randy. “You’re on, Mitchell.”

She kisses Jack’s cheek and pulls the beer from his hand, tugs on his shirt to get him water-ready and turns down the grill. He chuckles at her insistence and lets her pull his shirt up and off. She licks her lips at the sight of him–wondering if she will ever be sick of the sight of his bare chest and abdomen, the greying chest hair and the trail of hair down his stomach and beneath his waistband. 

Jack’s eyes darken and he steps forward, voice low. “Sam…”

She steps forward and strokes his shoulder and down over his arm and tangles their fingers together. “We’re going to go destroy them in chicken and then, then we’re going inside and your ass is mine, Jack O’Neill.”

He snaps to a lazy attention and gives her a half-hearted salute. “Oh, yes, ma’am.” He snakes an arm around her waist and, with a grunt, heaves her up into his arms and over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. She laughs when he jogs to the edge of the lake and jumps in, Sam still in his arms. 

When they come up for air, laughing and spluttering, Jack’s hand immediately finding hers beneath the water and holding tight, Sam grins. 

This is the Fourth of July and the world is safe and everything- _-everything_ –is okay.


End file.
